The Marriage of Uzumaki Naruto
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Naruto is a Hokage. Sasuke is an ANBU captain. Everything is perfect. But what happened after celebaration? Eh! The Rokudaime is married! Warning : yaoi, mpreg. DO Pay Attention to the WARNING.
1. 1 : I'm Married!

Disclaimer : Naruto and the other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Hints of GaaLee, NejiHina, and ShikaIno later on.

**The Marriage of Uzumaki Naruto**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 1 : I'm Married!**

Dear Diary,

It's not supposed to be like this. It's not! So many times I've told myself that but I still can't believe that somehow fate hates me. Of course it does when these whole stupid things are happening to me! I know I'm stupid and reckless and hot-headed and never think before doing anything but I've never thought it'd turn out like this. Maybe Sasuke is right (not that I will tell him that). I am an idiot and even now when I can prove that Sasuke is not soooooooo perfect, I'll only look stupider.

You must be laughing at me right now, right? Well, I'll let you do that for once because I know I deserve it. You see, it all started yesterday. I was so happy because I was appointed to be a Hokage 'cause Tsunade-baachan decided to concentrate on her casino. And around that time too that stupid teme became the ANBU captain. After his return, the village has somewhat accepted him once more and he gains their trust without too much effort. I hate him sometimes. If I did half of what he did, the whole village would be out for my blood right now. Damn that Uchiha! Not that I'm not happy with him returning and all, I brought him back, but not because I care about him or anything …

Anyway, after the celebration with our friends, I decided to have one or two bowls of ramen … okay, make that ten. No celebration without ramen. The Uchiha followed me silently no matter how many times I've told him to just go home and live me alone! Humph!

He offered to buy me ramen after I told him to go about the fifteenth time so I let him follow me. I should've realized that something was wrong. I mean, we're talking about the ice prince of Konoha here. Uchiha Sasuke never treat anyone ramen, including me. **Especially me**. First sign to destruction.

Apparently the Ichiraku was closed. Not because it's passed the working time but for no apparent reason. Well, let's just say that I jumped into a false assumption that it's closed forever. Second sign. I wailed … literally. An old lady hit me with a bucket for being noisy, she tried to because Sasuke caught it just in time.

Anyway, I don't remember what we did later. Not specifically, but I do remember drinking … much. Hey, I was devastated. I thought I'd be put off my ramen for good. I looooooooove ramen so like most people who throw themselves into drinking when they lose what's precious thing, I did too, for my ramen.

Later, I was drunk. Can you get drunk when you drink 7-Up too much? I drank about ten cans, I tried to make up for those bowls of ramen. Really, can you get drunk because of soda? I think I passed out because I don't remember anything after that. I woke up this morning and everything went great until lunch time.

But fate proves that it hates me. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Because at lunch, Tsunade-baachan made an announcement that the Rokudaime (me, of course, he he he), was married! I jumped out of my chair while my friends stared at me with shock in their eyes. Hell, I'm shock too! Of course, I saw a smirk made its appearance on Sasuke's face but I shrugged it off, I mean I thought he was just laughing at me. Then Tsunade said something that made me almost fainted on the spot.

HOW CAN I BE MARRIED TO UCHIHA SASUKE!

**TBC**

Weee! A new fanfiction! I like SasuNaru. They're so cute together! I also like fanfictions when Naruto is a Hokage so I try making one. I'll try to make this funny. This is my second attempt in making Naruto fanfiction so please read and review! I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one.


	2. 2 : Stupid Sasuke!

Disclaimer : Naruto and the other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Hints of GaaLee, NejiHina, and ShikaIno later on.

**The Marriage of Uzumaki Naruto**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 2 : Stupid Sasuke!**

25 April XOXO (continuation)

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I left you but I need to get to my ramen soon. The stress I felt made me forget. I forgot about ramen! I can't believe it! And it's all his fault, that stupid teme! Where was I? Oh, yeah. I'M MARRIED TO UCHIHA SASUKE! Ehem. I'll try to calm down now. OMG! Breathe … okay …

I woke up about ten minutes after the announcement thanks to Kiba. I'll kill him later. I had to change my Hokage robe after that. Anyway, I woke up to find Sasuke looked at me in a very annoying way. Mind you, oh my dear diary, he's always annoying. At least, he annoys the hell out of me, especially when he looks like he's enjoying it. He always enjoys it which of course makes him annoying all the time. Okay, off the topic.

I've never felt the urge to kill Sasuke and Tsunade like this before but they succeeded in making me want to destroy them into itty bitty little pieces. Humiliating me in front of the whole Konoha is NOT FUNNY! I know it's a prank he set up with Tsunade, that old hag! I hate her, I hate Sasuke, I hate Kakashi-sensei who looked at me and smirked behind his mask. Don't ask me how, I know he smirked!

I couldn't get out from my office because of that incredibly stupid announcement. You know why, don't you, diary? If you don't, let me tell you. Sasuke-teme has a fansclub that is full with very scary, and I really mean scary, fangirls. You know, the Sasuke-is-so-hot-despite-what-he-had-done kind and the I'll-kill-whoever-gets-close-to-Sasuke-sama-except-me kind mixed into one. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. They annoy the hell out of him. But like I said, only **sometimes**.

Fate hates me! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that Gaara's in town. With his siblings. So he was there when the announcement was made and he heard all of it. Nice. Do you know what he did after that? Do you, diary? He congratulated me, saying that it's about time and all… I don't understand him sometimes. I only wanted him to listen to me to hear more about my problem caused by that teme and the old hag. He should realize that I'm not happy about it. I know I'm not as good as that teme in sending death glares at people but I think the scowl on my face was enough to tell him that I'm **not** happy!

Sakura congratulated me too. She's not angry with it. In fact, she looked really happy. You see, she's dating Rock Lee right now and she has stopped claiming to be Sasuke's soul mate. She has warned me about what I will face though. Being the all time fangirl a few years before makes her know all the things about the girls' obsession for Sasuke, the one I can't figure out why until now.

The sad thing is she's right. Those fangirls start to terrorize me. It seems that being the Hokage doesn't stop them from taking me as their enemy. They even have the nerve to send me letters. Not the kind of love letters I've always wanted, but letters full with threats that can make even Kiba blush. And that's all because of that teme! This is getting worse, I can tell!

I hate him! I always hate him!

I hate Uchiha Sasuke!

**TBC**

A/N : Hi! Another chapter. I may change the story format in the future but I enjoy writing it this way. Changes are still possible though. If the entry is too short, I'll add another entry in the chapter so it won't be to short. Read and Review please!


	3. 3 : The New Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto and the other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Hints of GaaLee, NejiHina, and ShikaIno later on.

**The Marriage of Uzumaki Naruto**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 3 : The New Uchiha**

30 April XOXO

Dear Diary,

Can you believe what the old hag did to me? I am the Hokage, damnit! But still I'm sometimes scared of her. With her power and all. And I don't know about the rule! That rule! I don't even know there's a rule like that in Konoha!

You see, the rule states that every **wife** has to stay with her husband and takes after the husband's name. Which means, like Tsunade-baachan said, I have to stay with Sasuke **and** I have to change my name into Uchiha Naruto. I'm not his **wife**! Can't I hyphenate my name with his! Damn Uchiha and their ego!

They dragged me, kicking and screaming into his house. My apartment was sold by Tsunade-baachan, and she has made sure that all my things are put in his **bedroom**! His **bedroom** of all places!

Even so, I can't punish the ANBUs who helped Tsunade-baachan. I mean anyone in their right mind won't want to make Tsunade-baachan angry. She can beat the crap out of ero-sennin, who is even stronger than most of the ANBUs. He's the legendary Sannin! Of course they don't want the former Hokage beat them into pulp, do they? So I'll let them go … for now that is.

Of course with no one else to take the blame, I direct my anger to that teme. Can you believe that now I'm in the Uchiha mansion! I'm living in the Uchiha mansion! And that teme forbids me from eating my precious ramen! The nerve of him! We maybe married but I'm not going to listen to everything he says!

But now that I think about it, I think I know why he acts like he does. You see, diary, I was going to write in you when he walked into the room. I don't want him to read you so I ran with you. But the Uchiha mansion is soooooooo big that I … er… got lost. Hehehe. There are so many trap doors and secret passages in the house that I get really confused. I won't go anywhere around here without Sasuke!

Ehem, back to the story. Okay, I was wandering inside the house when I reached the storage. It seems that Sasuke put everything related to his past, meaning his family and his brother (he's dead!), in the storage so he doesn't have to look at them. But he didn't throw them away. Probably he still thinks of Itachi as his brother, and to kill your own brother in spite of the fact that he has killed your family …

I stood there for a while before I felt someone pulled my hand. It's Sasuke. Even as he dragged me into his bedroom, his eyes never once met mine. I thought he was angry that I found all those things but I felt his hand tremble slightly. Can you believe it if I say suddenly my anger disappeared? Well, it did.

I don't want to do this, but I have to stay with Sasuke. But why would he stay with me? I can't help him revive his clan. I'm a boy! He has more chance with those girls. They'd happily accept his offer to have his child if he asked. Why me? I don't understand Sasuke sometimes, but the person who's sleeping beside me now is not the arrogant almighty Sasuke. He's the Uchiha Sasuke, the real Uchiha Sasuke without the mask he always wears.

I'll stop writing now, diary, because I feel sleepy. And I still have to make a plan to avoid Sasuke tomorrow. Being in the same room with him is annoying me to hell. I've never thought there'd be a day when I'll share a room with Sasuke outside the mission, and here I am in the Uchiha mansion, in his room, on his bed. Fate sure hates me.

Well, good night then diary. I have to find a hiding place for you. See you tomorrow.

**TBC**

A/N : Another chapter! I think this one is not funny. I want to tell a bit about Sasuke's house and about what he feels and how Naruto feels about it. Maybe more in later chapters. Read and Review, please.


	4. 4 : The Old Hag!

Disclaimer : Naruto and the other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Hints of GaaLee, NejiHina, and ShikaIno later on. And possible Mpreg.

Author's Note : Well, it's been a (very) long time since I started writing this fanfiction and … I had a severe case of writer's block so please forgive me for taking this long to update. I'll try to update soon … And I read the reviews yesterday, I just want to say thank you for those reviews and the suggestions. Thank you very much!!

**The Marriage of Uzumaki Naruto**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 4 : The Old Haaaaaaaaaggggggg!!!!!!!!**

"The mission was a success."

I look at the ANBUs in front of me and smile. "Thank you for your hard work. You all may go now."

The ANBUs nod and disappear with a smoke. I lean against my chair and sigh. The sigh is directed at the captain that hasn't left my office yet.

"Why are you still here?"

"Dobe."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, TEME??!!!"

Sasuke smirks and leaves. Just like that. Sometimes I don't get him. He's weird. I have to admit that I miss the time when we went on the missions together with Sakura-chan. I like being a Hokage, I really do, but I want to fight with them too. I realize now that what Tsunade-baachan has said is true. The hardest work in being a Hokage is not the paperwork or all the meetings you have to attend, but the time when you have to assign someone on a mission and wait for the report of the casualties. That's hard. Every time I assign my friends on a mission, I always wonder if they'll get back safe. Every time, and it's giving me headache.

With Itachi and Orochimaru dead and the Akatsuki gang destroyed, I shouldn't worry too much, but bad guys always exist. I hate being a Hokage when I can't fight alongside them.

"What are you daydreaming about, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura is a medic nin now. After breaking up with Lee, she is now dating a medic nin from Suna, Gaara's friend. I think Gaara is trying to make her help him in his relationship with Lee. Not that he has one, for now. But I hope they'll get together soon.

"Ne, Naruto. Don't you think you're a bit stressed out lately? It's only been a month."

"It's not the work, Sakura. It's that teme!"

"Eh?"

"He's been acting weird since he got back from Orochimaru. I still don't get it. Why is he acting so nonchalant about the whole thing? He needs to restore his clan. He can't do it with me!"

Sakura smiles. "Naruto, you do realize that you care about him."

"I don't!!"

"Oh, yes you do, Hokage-sama. Actually it's not my right to tell you …"

Sakura's words pique my curiosity. Really, it's an obvious trap since I can see her inner Sakura smirks evilly but I need to know what she's talking about.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You can give birth to a child."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"You have Kyuubi inside you, right? Well, let's just say that somehow Tsunade-sama found out that Kyuubi can help you in conceiving a child. Means you can help Sasuke-kun restore his clan."

"WHAT???!!!!"

Sakura shrugs. "That's what I heard from Tsunade-sama. You can go and talk to her."

Damn right I will!!!

44444

I walk in the street of Konoha, fuming. How could she not tell me before telling Sakura? Okay, she's her apprentice but still, it's my body!!! She should've told me!!!

"Where are you going, dobe?"

Just the last person I want to see. Sasuke looks at me from his position on one of the rooftop, raising his eyebrow. Yes, I know what's wrong. It's lunch time and I'm walking in the opposite direction of the Ichiraku ramen. The second time I'm distracted from my ramen. Hate them all.

"Go away, Sasuke."

Hearing the lack of malice in my response, he jumps down and looks at me carefully. "You're not sick, aren't you?"

Not sick?! Well, no I'm not, but I am allowed to panic when my oh so dear friend told me that I could get pregnant when I don't know if Sasuke did anything to me that night and-

I look at him in shock. "Sasuke, we … we haven't …"

"What?"

"We haven't … er …" I try to find the right word to say it but it won't come out and for worse, I can feel blood rushes to my face. I see Sasuke gives me a knowing look, then an amused one.

"What do you think, usuratonkachi?"

"Answer me, temeee!!!!!"

"Let me think." Sasuke taps his finger under his chin, teasing me. I hate him, really. "Yes, we have."

Oh. My. God. I grab his collar and shove him up the wall. I don't give a damn to the look the villagers are giving me. Sasuke still maintains his smug grin despite his position. I feel the urge to punch his face and beat him into a pulp. Him and Tsunade-baachan.

"You bastard!!!"

Sasuke manages to escape from my grip, which makes me angrier. "You look cute, Naruto."

"Teme!!!!" He dodges the kunai I threw at him easily. Dammit. "Arrgghh!!"

44444

4 May XOXO

The dobe has been acting weird these days. … more than usual I mean. Yesterday when I woke up, I saw him sitting at the dining table with a very … disgusting is the right word to describe it. I cannot say anything about his taste but I don't think having bacon sandwich with wasabi icing really makes me lose my doubt that his taste buds are still working. Not to mention that he acted as if it's the best meal he ever had. Weird. Have to investigate about it later.

Kiba told me he saw Naruto screaming bloody murder and every swearing that human kind has ever heard. In between, there were my name and the Godaime's. Also, he was walking in the opposite direction from the ramen stand. I asked him about it. He asked me if anything happened **that time**. Obviously he didn't like my answer. As if he didn't know that already. Probably he didn't. He's a dobe after all. It seems that the Godaime has something to do with it. Have to ask her. Naruto didn't answer my question. Have to do something about that too. Telling my team to follow him may be a little too excessive … I wonder.

He is now locking himself in one of the guest room. Don't know which one. Dinner should be enough to lure him out. … I guess tonight's dinner is ramen then. Hate it.

44444

4 May XOXO

Dear Diary,

Have I ever told you how much I hate that old hag and that teme? I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT I WILL HAVE ANBUS AFTER THEM!!! Ehem … well after I ran away from Sasuke, I went straight to baa-chan's house. She's living with Shizune now at the outskirt of Konoha.

I yelled at her to open the door. Unfortunately I didn't realize that I caused spectators to gather. It was so embarrassing. Not to mention she seemed to be enjoying it way too much. When she finally let me into the house, she started explaining all about the pregnancy whatever. I stopped listening when I heard the words 'yes, you can get pregnant, moron'. I could hear Sasuke's laugh in my head. And of course I asked her if Sasuke knew. She gave me a shrug, not really sure and not really care. I felt like crying.

By the time I was back at the compound, I saw Sasuke's already at home. I didn't feel like seeing him so I hid in one of the guest room. Then, he had to make me ramen. You might not know, but Sasuke is a great cook. Totally unlike me. We both have been living alone for almost all of our lives, but while I usually ate things like ramen, ramen, and more ramen, instant and, in Sasuke's word, junk food, Sasuke cooks his own meal. And damn is he a good one. That's enough to get me out of the room. After that, he asked me about Tsunade and all things, I didn't answer him. Kept glaring at him throughout the meal though.

I quickly went to the hiding place to look for you. By the way, I think I need to give you a name. Saying 'dear diary' all the time sounds so ... Well, I'll think about it. Is Ramen good enough? Hmm...

Anyway, I am so messed up. Damn him. And Tsunade. And Sakura. I'm still wondering if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean I barely tolerate Sasuke. Sure, he is my friend and I never regretted bringing him back to Konoha despite everything I say. Living together with him is another matter. I'm still adjusting. Oh, did I mention that I cannot divorce Sasuke or get an annulment? I don't know what it is, but it seems like the statement 'Once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha' applies to everyone who enter the family, whether they want it or not. Did you see his clothes with the Uchiha symbol everywhere? Bah, I'm nobody's property. Living together I can, well, try to tolerate, but not doing – oh my god – wifely duty. As long as I am sane, and not drunk, I won't let him go anywhere near me. Must stay away from the soda though. Evil soda.

Guess I'll stay here for some time. Really not in the mood to see him. Good night, whatever your name is.

**TBC …**


End file.
